


Сокол взмывает ввысь

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Heinkel Wolfe/Captain Hans Günsche, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: К тому самому говорливому священнику Искариотов привела некая не менее говорливая папочка. А вот как она оказалась у них?И почему все-таки Ганс Гюнше выстрелил не на поражение?
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сокол взмывает ввысь

Инквизиция торгует своими кадрами в рассрочку: в стольких странах мира находятся фанатики, которым нужна твердая рука, столько информации вращается, не оседая, между церквями, сектами и кулуарами, и как допустить, чтобы все это осталось без внимания.  
Отец Рональдо скажет Хайнкель:  
— Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что билет я вам выписываю в один конец?  
Хайнкель кивнет. Она ни разу не проштрафилась за время обучения. Не взбрыкнула, не повысила голос, не сорвалась и ни в чем не раскаялась. Хайнкель знает это слово по книжкам, но им его не растолковывали: мол, понимайте на свой лад, как и «милосердие», «всепрощение» и «терпимость». Хайнкель была хороша, эффективна, многозадачна, а главное — безжалостна к другим и к себе.  
Но и этого мало Инквизиции. Ее достойный слуга должен научиться летать… и возвращаться на руку. Инквизиции нужны соколы, а не прикормленные пугливые куры.  
Хайнкель знает, что может не вернуться из своего нового «домена», захолустья на краю земли. Хайнкель знает, что такое назначение — это огромные надежды. Это доверие. Священник в каком-нибудь мирном городишке сытой сонной Испании никак себя не проявит. Бразилия — совсем другое дело.  
Хайнкель прикладывается к руке, принимая благословение. Она знает, что ей не дадут времени на сборы: настоящий сокол ищет себе добычу самостоятельно. Последняя милость Церкви — частный ватиканский борт до места назначения. После этого — все. Расправить крылья и искать добычу.

Энрико рассказывал ей о любимых маминых пирогах с ежевичной начинкой и запеканке с виноградными листьями. Энрико носился с этими «сдобными» воспоминаниями, обороняя их так рьяно, что даже «полигон» не смог их выбить. Хайнкель как-то спросила его, когда они лежали на земле, под голым небом: зачем так сопротивляться? У Энрико были намяты ребра: воспитатели выбивали из него эти пироги, пытались вырвать вместе с клочьями волос запах материнских рук и муки, но Энрико, тощий, ломкий, злой и упрямый, все цедил сквозь зубы, что помнит об этом специально. Потому что это придает ему сил.  
Хайнкель слушала его внимательно, следила за его дергающимся кадыком одними зрачками: вверх-вниз, вправо-влево, сухие, но плачущие глаза Энрико Максвелла, натертые его яростными кулаками: ох, сколько в нем эмоций.  
Она внимательно слушала Юми: у них обеих были разные воспоминания о том, что важно. Юмико помнила и любила отца, Юмиэ — мать. У них были какие-то игрушки, бусики, стеклянные шарики, лающие собачки на батарейках, которые подпрыгивают и делают сальто (оп-ля, тяв-тяв-тяв!).  
Прошлое было даже у отца Андерсона. Хайнкель взламывала отмычками его рабочий стол, находила в нем фотокарточки: какая-то молоденькая девушка, дом с островерхой, хищно оскаленной в небо крышей — все это было, наверняка, дешевкой для таких вот, как она, смекалистых ребятишек. По-настоящему ценные воспоминания не хранились бы там, где воспитанникам дозволено добраться до них с помощью смекалки. Но у отца Андерсона был шрам. И он его трогал, когда думал, что никто не видит. Хайнкель казалось, что она видит, как он хватается за занозу в своем сердце и раскачивает ее (вверх-вниз, вправо-влево)… и что-то в его душе происходит.  
Хайнкель не знала, что именно.  
Таких, как она, в приюте было мало. Иезуитская черта личного куратора их «группы», отца Бойеги, состояла в том, что он выбирал людей с прошлым. Он хватался за это прошлое, вырывал его у ребенка из рук, а ребенок за него цеплялся (за мамины пироги, за собачек, даже за шрам на своем лице). Он поднимал ребенка, тряс его, гнусно над ним смеялся. Хайнкель казалось, что это похоже на игру с неокрепшим щенком: если дергать за тарелку, в которую он вцепился, можно расшатать и повредить зубы, даже челюсть сломать. Отец Бойега обожал ломать челюсти и судьбы. Обожал показывать: сосунки, рохли, недоделки, молокососы, бесхребетные поганцы. А после этого — триумфально выпрямиться и ткнуть пальцем в нее.  
— Учитесь у Хайнкель, — громогласно объявлял он.  
И все начинали ее ненавидеть. Ведь у Хайнкель никакого прошлого не было. Ее нашли в плетеной корзинке на пороге приюта: ни имени, ни прозвища, ни записки. Только кровящая пуповина и какая-то блеклая тряпка, в которую ее завернули. Она буквально выросла на заднем дворе приюта, вскормленная молоком старой, вредной козы и проповедями отца Андерсона. По одному такому воспитаннику было в каждой приютской группе. Их чаще прочих поколачивали ночами, набросив одеяло на голову. На них оттачивались все остроты. Против них собирались целые союзы… чтобы быстро распасться вновь: отец Бойега умело переключал их гнев. Все они ненавидели друг друга.  
А Хайнкель просто утирала лицо и шмыгала носом. Ей никто не объяснял, что значит ненавидеть и любить. Года в три она впервые услышала про себя: «не знала материнского тепла». Хайнкель до сих пор не особо понимала, чем материнское тепло отличается от любого другого… и стоит ли оно того вообще. Энрико так страдал из-за пирогов своей матери. Нужно ли ей это, если есть старенький свитер?  
К концу обучения в приюте и на полигоне мало кто из них мог припомнить «нечто человеческое», но Хайнкель не знала этого вовсе. Она с трудом воспринимала концепцию «мое/чужое», потому что отец Бойега все время отбирал у нее вещи и подсовывал новые (иногда — отобранные у соседа по приюту). Она плохо ориентировалась во времени. Наверное, она должна была умереть, едва переступив порог аэропорта.  
Вместо этого Хайнкель растворилась в яркой, шумной и пахучей толпе. Тому, у кого нет никакой личности, сделать это было несложно. У толпы, думающей, живой и чувственно извивистой, порывистой — у нее тоже был свой пульс и ритм (вверх-вниз, вправо-влево). У нее было прошлое.  
Всего через десять часов она окажется в фавелах и украдет свой первый пистолет, прильнув на секунду к высокому, гибкому, чернокожему пареньку, извивавшемуся на улице в ритме одному ему понятного танца. Еще через сутки влипнет в первую серьезную драку, раздобудет в ней нож и без лишних эмоций вскроет своему оппоненту горло. А после просто окажется на своем месте.

Инквизиция щупает своих птенцов с раннего детства. Она все время держит свою руку на горле, чтобы ты не забывал, что являешься собственностью. Живым орудием в руцех Господних. Его карающей длани нужен острый меч — и Ватикан изыскивал для своих мечей сотни, тысячи применений каждый год. Липкие руки отца Бойеги регулярно задирали ее подбородок, он смотрел ей в лицо въедливо и с поганой усмешкой («Я вижу тебя насквозь»). Понимающий бас отца Андерсона спрашивал ее, что она чувствует, о чем думает, чего желает («Не чувствую, не думаю, не желаю»). Каждому своему питомцу, изувеченному чутким воспитательным подходом, она подсовывает на двадцатилетие «вариант распределения». Пробивные, себялюбивые и гордые, вроде Энрико Максвелла, будут шпионить в мелких воюющих государствах, будут лить сладкий мед речей в уши каннибалам из африканских квазигосударств, выпытывая у них самые нужные Ватикану секреты: где крупнейшие месторождения кобальта, кто скидывает дешевое русское оружие, готов ли очередной Генерал, Маршал, Президент, Правитель и Властитель за Благословение поделиться своим ураном с Матерью-Церковью?  
К концу своей «учебы» все они обработаны, отбиты и выделаны так крепко, так надежно, что знают о своем предназначении наверняка, без лишнего пафоса и заданий «руководства». После всего, что с ними делали, правда, их истинная суть, сама вскипала пеной, оставаясь тем единственным, что имело для воспитанника Церкви хоть какой-то смысл. Кто-то будет соблазнять падких на мальчиков и девочек святош и видных церковных деятелей, собирая тонны компромата. Кто-то будет резать глотки направо и налево. Кто-то будет это совмещать. Кто-то выберет путь разведчика внутри кровавого культа местной ереси, подорвет ее изнутри и обратит тем самым католичеством, которое приводит совсем отшибленных в Тринадцатый отдел, о котором ничего, кроме слухов, и неизвестно. Поговаривают, эти сами устраивают сатанинские мессы, пьют кровь языческих младенцев и призывают Нечистого, чтобы навалять ему в выходные разок-другой.  
Инквизиция предпочитает, чтобы кроме слухов никто ничего и не знал. Всю правду будет знать лишь тот сокол, который вернется с добычей на перчатку. Лишь тот, кто не сгинет в пучине всех человеческих страстей, в которых с таким упоением вот уже две тысячи лет варилась Церковь.  
Были и такие, как Хайнкель: у них не было цели вовсе. Или они так и не сподобились ее узнать.  
Проходит месяц, как Хайнкель объявилась в фавелах. Она не пытается сойти за свою. Изредка она забирает еду, которая ей приглянулась на прилавке (нет чужого, есть только мое). Она ночует на крышах домов и пристально слушает, как под ней кричат, танцуют, занимаются яростным сексом. Как плачут и смеются дети, как дребезжит музыка и посуда.  
Ей требуется примерно месяц, чтобы понять, что вся эта «жизнь» ее ничуть не привлекает. Она ей непонятна, как непонятны были слезы Энрико Максвелла из-за пирогов его матери.  
Пожалуй, это окончательно ее успокаивает. Она — сокол, а не бестолковая пичуга, что заметалась бы и ускользнула куда-то в пустоту, без цели и без смысла.  
Примерно через неделю Хайнкель находит главу мелкого наркокартеля и предлагает свои услуги. В качестве резюме она предъявляет отрубленные члены боевиков враждебного ее «нанимателю» синдиката. Хайнкель знает с детства, что именно такая демонстрация силы обычно производит наилучшее впечатление: и не ошибается. Хайнкель принимают без испытательного срока.  
Хайнкель оказывается единственной женщиной на целую банду матерых уголовников — и это хорошо, это привычно для нее, быть одной, быть другой. В первую же ночь ее пытаются изнасиловать, слегка придушив для верности подушкой. Верная заветам отца Бойеги, Хайнкель вскрывает одному из них горло своей заколкой, чтобы остальные ненавидели и уважали ее.  
Хайнкель быстро становится «своей», в глубине души оставаясь все тем же подкидышем, только теперь уже — к порогу целой Бразилии.

Больше полугода Хайнкель «зарабатывает репутацию». Работа у нее монотонная и несложная, пистолет и патроны — казенные. Хайнкель сопровождает кокаин (или «сладкого мальчика», на языке ее начальника, здоровенного нигерийского детины). Два раза в неделю она ездит в командировку в Колумбию и с неподдельным интересом выслушивает от торговых партнеров новую порцию исторических анекдотов о «Генерале». Их «Генерал» (при каком бы он ни был звании на самом деле) что ни день выдавал новые абсурдные законы, воскрешал кур и возводил их в статус местных святых, а также говорил великолепными афоризмами.  
Хайнкель переправляет зелье в Бразилию, откуда оно, расфасованное по сотням миниатюрных статуэток Девы Марии, расходится по всей Западной Европе. Возможно, кокаин, который она перевозила в заднице обезьянок, нюхают в элитном клубе в Сохо. Хайнкель налаживает близкий, почти интимный контакт с настоятельницей церкви святого Аврелия в пригороде Боготы (поставщица тех самых статуэток Девы Марии). Через эту неприметную старушку, падкую до девочек, похожих на мальчиков, проходят тысячи ниточек, ведущих к самым видным деятелям Церкви. Она абсолютно точно знает, какой кардинал спит с юношами, какой с козочками, а какой сношает исключительно дохлых щенят. Все это она выбалтывает Хайнкель, хорошенько закинувшись зельем, воркует ей в волосы. Хайнкель внимательно слушает. Старуха зовет ее десятком имен, не помнит в лицо, но каждый раз рада видеть ее в своей постели. Хайнкель и ее тысяча лиц, ее отсутствие прошлого, помогают ей в этом.  
До того памятного разговора Хайнкель не представляла себе, что за цель преследует. Ее пустота, ее чистота для здешних мест, должна была рано или поздно подбросить ей идеальный вариант — так и вышло. В один из дней настоятельница, которая в этот раз особенно долго мучила, прежде чем разрешилась оргазмом, окончательно забыла об осторожности. Перебирая волосы Хайнкель, она, в полудреме, убаюканная ее стараниями, встревоженно пожаловалась Хайнкель, что на границе, недалеко от Пуэрто Кордоба, стали появляться трупы ее старых знакомцев. Люди в бизнесе по сорок лет, а нарвались на какую-то шпану, не уважающую ни законов, ни традиций. Кто-то брал их за задницы и буквально выворачивал кишкой наружу, развешивал на деревьях и деликатно давал понять, что эти заповедные места не для простых смертных. Одновременно с этим появились новости о какой-то новой дури: синтетическое дерьмо, что в десятки раз хуже разбавленного «снежка». Убойная, мерзкая дрянь, которая буквально взрывает сосуды в носу и глазах непросвещенных. И бразильская публика, падкая на любые новинки, бросилась на нее, как дети на конфетки в Рождество. Если привередливой, искушенной, взращенной посреди сотен видов наркотиков бразильской публике это понравится, то и Европа захочет себе дозу, да побольше.  
Хайнкель закрывает этот свой последний заказ, отчитывается шефу, что осознала себя как монахиню, решила принять постриг и пришла попрощаться исключительно из огромного к нему уважения. Шеф ее не отговаривает: подобная причина кажется ему достаточно веской, да и Хайнкель расплачивается за свою свободу чистым налом. Он даже не станет посылать ей вдогонку своих ребятишек: мало ли таких вот белых шлюшек откидывается где-нибудь в джунглях?  
Хайнкель добирается до Пуэрто Кордобы на перекладных. Часть пути — на дне трухлявого катера, под проливным дождем, часть — пешком, вдоль «муловых тропок», где дорога едва-едва угадывается. Путь занимает у нее почти месяц, за это время рюкзак основательно врастает в ее плечи, так что мозоли трижды сменяются и превращаются в конце в гладкую непробиваемую корку. С помощью пантомимы опрашивает жителей соседней деревушки и расплачивается с ними куском вяленого мяса. Если им верить, из лесу иногда появляются чудовища, и они двуноги, сильны и говорят на незнакомо языке.  
Хайнкель в это верится: Мать-Церковь подкидывала ей и не такое на тренировочных заданиях, а тут — настоящая жизнь.  
Она встает небольшим лагерем в трех сотнях метров от того места, где заканчиваются все тропинки и начинается трескучая и многоголосая жизнь джунглей. Она лежит на спине и смотрит в ночное небо.  
Хайнкель кажется, что она парит.

Хайнкель встречает его четыре дня спустя, когда у нее заканчивается пресная вода. Она возится у костра на корточках, прикапывая его глубже, выбирая подветренную сторону, и понимает, что вертелась не туда: чье-то горячее дыхание бьет ей в затылок. Подветренная сторона была там.  
Дальнейшее смазывается в ее памяти: Хайнкель уверена, что она успела выхватить нож и несколько раз ударить в крепко, сочно отозвавшуюся звуком на этот жест плоть, в бедро или в живот, не понять, когда стоишь спиной. Но борьба не длится и пяти секунд: ее швыряют оземь, да с такой силой, что едва не вылетают изо рта зубы. Ненадолго у Хайнкель темнеет в глазах, но она продолжает дергаться, даже ослепнув от боли, инстинктивно и злобно. Когда она приходит в себя окончательно, руки у нее вывернуты за голову, в спину впивается какой-то камень, а на животе у нее сидит белобрысый детина огромного, чудовищного роста. К ее чести, на лице у него глубокие царапины, ключица нелепо торчит острым углом — она его задела. А еще у него не лицо — пасть. Не то песья, не то человеческая, настоящее уродство.  
После Хайнкель скажет себе, что это были «круги перед глазами». Когда она моргнула, лицо его было вполне человеческим, лишь слегка потрепанным, и очень низко нависшим.  
Хайнкель расслабилась: она хорошо понимала, когда рваться бесполезно, только силы израсходуются напрасно. Она принялась разглядывать детину в ответ, с тем же настырным, почти детским любопытством, что было написано на его лице. У него желтые, неприятные глаза, глубокие вертикальные зрачки и странное лицо — будто он примерил его на себя, но толком не знает, как им пользоваться. Есть в нем что-то странное, что-то взывающее к идиотским желаниям. Хайнкель подчиняется им безотчетно, почти не думая: несмотря на боль в вывернутых руках, она подается ему навстречу и протяжно, липко облизывает его щеку. В ней сработал инстинкт, который спасет ей жизнь дважды: но о втором разе, почти десять лет спустя, она еще успеет пожалеть.  
Кожа его соленая и липкая. Он пахнет псиной и тонким, сладковатым дурманом наркоты наивысшего сорта.  
Лицо его не меняется, но что-то двигается в его глазах. Что-то похожее на искорки смеха.  
Он отпускает ее и откидывается на пятки, придавив ее к земле до вытаращенных глаз: он настолько тяжелый, что кишки лезут у Хайнкель через рот. Некоторое время он размышляет о чем-то своем. А потом встает и, как ни в чем не бывало, протягивает ей руку.  
Так Хайнкель меняет одного громилу шефа на другого — ничуть не меньшего. Разница лишь в том, что этого гиганта интересуют не только ее профессиональные навыки, и почему-то Хайнкель совершенно не может ему сопротивляться. Она лишается девственности той же ночью, по-звериному жестко и быстро. Он даже кусает ее за шею, когда берет сзади. Хайнкель пытается думать о том, что это мерзковато и чертовски больно… но от себя не может скрыть, что ей нравится.  
Новая работа, впрочем, обещает быть не менее увлекательной.

Впоследствии Хайнкель готова была поклясться, что они хорошо узнали друг друга. Откуда-то в ее голове появилась убежденность, что он любит баранину и зеленый цвет, что прочитал за всю жизнь не больше пяти книжек, что обожает ловить рыбу в одной тихой заводи и может починить проводку голыми руками, стоя по пояс в воде. Но как она ни старалась, так и не смогла вспомнить ни его голос… ни чтобы он вообще с ней разговаривал.  
Места, нужные люди, координаты — все появлялось в голове будто само собой. Новые ощущения были слишком пьянящими, чтобы она придавала значение таким мелочам, как немой шеф. Дело было даже не в том, как долго и яростно он может трахаться, нет: в том, как Хайнкель на этот трах реагировала. Не то чтобы отец Бойега не подкидывал им похожих задачек «на искус», он был ровно настолько деликатен, чтобы не обесчестить их телесно, но не морально.  
Но с ним Хайнкель буквально чувствовала, как в ней пробуждается новая, непонятная ей сторона.  
Будто под кожей у нее что-то шевелилось, жило своей жизнью и рвалось иногда наружу. Иногда она даже начинала чесаться от этого. И лишь в те моменты, когда она лежала под ним, наступали моменты абсолютной ясности: это были перья. Она — сокол. Она пробуждается рядом с ним, расправляет крылья, чтобы улететь… а от того, что крылось за этим полетом, ей становилось жутковато. Тошнотворно.  
Хайнкель вылезала из постели, разбитая и собранная заново, встряхивала руками (невидимыми крыльями), отфыркивалась от его приставаний и вываливалась в окно почти по пояс, чтобы нервно покурить, слушая молчаливое, бессловесное задание, которое он для них припас: перевезти новую партию наркотиков туда-то, поставить партию микрочипов для каких-то неведомых нужд в Штаты, забрать чистый нал из Мексики и так далее.  
Странные чувства покидали ее. Появлялись деловитые мысли: где взять паспорта, как подмазать погранцов и так далее. Еще более ценные, хваткие соображения — что за странные чипы? Что за синтетическая наркота, которую ей запретили пробовать? Один из его ассистентов, пирсингованный хиппарь, подмигивал ей и сообщал, что от нее не просто башка отваливается: буквально выпадают зубы, детка. И новые вырастают — такие крепкие, закачаешься.  
Странные микрочипы с инструкциями на восьми языках («Имплантировать с помощью услуг нашего нейрохирурга»), военные чины, что иногда ее встречали — с отнюдь не поддельными звездочками в петличках. Хайнкель понимала, что военные и полиция Штатов как-то покрывают торговлю наркотой, но чтобы на таких высоких уровнях?  
И почему кажется, будто все это — их частная инициатива? Почему среди многих их «клиентов» парни с такими выразительными рублеными лицами и немецким выговором? И не показалось ли ей однажды, что в чемоданчике, который ей передали в обмен на «зелье» — уран?  
Шеф смотрит на нее и скалится — он не умеет улыбаться. Ему нравится ее подбадривать.  
Когда он наваливается на нее всем своим мощным, гибким телом, тяжелый и неотвратимый, как могильная плита, Хайнкель готова поклясться, что она слышит его голос: «Расправь крылья».  
Кажется.

Хайнкель проводит с ним почти четыре года. За это время ее записная книжка обрастает подробностями, контактами и фамилиями. Отрастают ее волосы, за который шеф так любит ее хватать, когда ласкается. А что еще хуже…  
Отрастают ее эмоции. Словно после того самого удара о землю, когда она впервые увидела его лицо-морду, все встало на свои места.  
«Мне совсем, ни капельки не нужна человеческая жизнь, потому что я всеми силами стремлюсь к смерти». Она не говорит этого, но он знает, он слышит.  
Сокол внутри нее хочет расправить крылья и взмыть ввысь, чтобы упасть камнем оземь, разбиться, уничтожить самое себя. Такова ее природа. Ее мать, наверное, чувствовала это, когда рожала — потому и подкинула на порог Инквизиции. Отец Бойега любовно выпестовал это в ней. Отец Андерсон укрепил в вере. А он… он вызволил ее изнутри самой себя.  
И Хайнкель знает, что ему нравится эта черта. Потому что он и сам такой — он потому настолько отчаян и смел в своей работе. Потому постоянно молчит, что считает жизнь недостойной слов. Потому взял ее — возможно, хотел, чтобы она ударила его ножом в спину… и однажды она пожалеет, что не сделала этого, когда у нее был шанс.  
Когда Хайнкель спит, в ее снах ее руки — крылья, и они распахнуты от края до края неба, а земля под ней — горит. И она парит, хватается за эту секунду, чтобы падение в огненную бездну было слаще.  
Когда Хайнкель бодрствует, она смотрит на их жизнь, полную перестрелок, убийств и заказного крысятничества с непонятным ей самой удовольствием. Перемигивается с шефом, улыбается ему, потому что у них общий секрет — они оба выбирают правильный момент. Достаточно яркий и красочный. Достаточно полезный.  
Иногда Хайнкель пытается вспомнить, сказала она ему или нет: «Я хочу сделать это с пользой». Действительно ли она рассказала ему об Инквизиции и заведенных в ней порядках? О том, что таких, как она, фанатиков, готовых упиваться огнем предстоящей смерти (возможно, просто не знающих об этом) — десятки, если не сотни. Стать спичкой, от которой запалят нечто грандиозное. Топливом для совершенного пожара. Быть искрой, что горит под котлом в Аду.  
Наверное, нет. Наверное, примерещилось.  
Иногда Хайнкель думает, что ей примерещились все четыре года — ведь в какой-то момент вся ее жизнь потеряла реальные очертания, исказилась и слилась со сном.  
Впоследствии Хайнкель будет всерьез сомневаться, существовал ли шеф на самом деле. Быть может, все, что было между ними — один затяжной сон рядом с тем местом, где ей обещали трупы и новых наркоторговцев.  
Правда в том, что в одну из ночей, когда они не-говорили, он коснулся ее лица, нежно лизнул ее в кончик носа и сказал без слов: «Такие, как вы, нужны нам, чтобы встретиться на берегу огненной реки. Я запомню тебя. Я встречу тебя там. И решу твою судьбу — тоже я». Потом он притянул ее к себе — и они снова были вместе. И из-под ее кожи проклевывались перья, ее руки были стальными когтями, распахнутый стонущий рот — клювом.  
Все это было во сне, потому что утром Хайнкель обнаружила себя на том же месте, где встретила шефа впервые, разбитая, сонная и…  
Как никогда одинокая. Ошарашенная. Не до конца уверенная, что она не спит.  
Впоследствии подтверждением прошедших лет для нее будут только две вещи, за которые Хайнкель и будет так отчаянно цепляться: ее собственный блокнот, переполненный записями, именами, лицами, адресами, уточнениями и компроматом всех мастей…  
И толстая коленкоровая папка. Она лежала у нее на животе, когда Хайнкель проснулась.  
В этой папке были имена всех ватиканских священников, что помогали эвакуироваться в Южную Америку нацистским преступникам — и Хайнкель почти без удивления встретила там имена некоторых своих «деловых партнеров». Именно с этой бесценной информацией она могла вернуться в Инквизицию и просить о чем угодно. Ведь в таких длительных странствиях обретается смысл, не так ли, сестра Вольф?  
Хайнкель, ни разу за пять лет не вспомнившая о своем монашеском сане, кивнула отцу Андерсону. И с легкой улыбкой, с блаженным выражением лица потребовала то единственное, что ее интересовало — сове право на смерть.  
Хайнкель Вольф попросила о переводе в Тринадцатый отдел Инквизиции.  
Сокол внутри нее расправил крылья. И до стремительного падения навстречу своей судьбе ему оставалось еще пять лет, которые она готова была переждать.  
Тогда Хайнкель еще не знала, что на самом пороге смерти ее снова встретят знакомые желтые глаза.


End file.
